


Vibrant Souls

by GrapieBee



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 21:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10885257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrapieBee/pseuds/GrapieBee
Summary: Every time Link died, Sidon’s world turned grey.





	Vibrant Souls

**Author's Note:**

> From Tumblr Anon: "I have another angsty prompt for you that I've found, well I have two. One is a soulmate thing where you see color in the world as long as your soulmate is alive. Imagine one of them (anyone you want) doing work and going through their daily chores when suddenly the world turns gray..."  
> I took this prompt and sort of shifted things around a little. Had the idea of Sidon being extremely long lived, like his father. I thought it would be interesting for him to see Link die and get reborn again and again and again...

Every time Link died, Sidon’s world turned grey. These words were not some grand gesture to illustrate how deep his emotions ran, it was a simple fact.

While it was a well-known fact that Zora, especially those of royal blood, could live for hundreds of years. King Dorephan himself had already lived through at least a dozen or so centuries.

What was not commonly known about his people, was that they mated for life, could know when they had met their soulmate instantly. One moment, the world could be swaths of varying greys and a moment later, the world could be sparked with color.

Sidon first experienced this shift when he was quite young and hadn’t had a way to put words to the experience. However, it did not last long. Months after first meeting the Hylian Champion, Calamity Ganon awoke. With it, the vibrant colors he had grown to love drained and dimmed from everything around him.

He never brought this up to anyone, not even his father. The entire domain was grieving the loss of their Princess. He would not add his own mix of emotions to that lot.

It was just over a century later that he saw color again. He’d woken from where he slept, surprised to find that the stones that made up his chamber were the most incredible blue. He heart had pounded in his chest and he had not dared to put thought or reason to what this could mean.

It’s weeks later that he finally allows hope to creep into his heart. The Link met at the Ingo bridge turned out to be the same one that had brightened his world with color so many years before.

It’s only after the defeat of Calamity Ganon that he even attempts to brooch the topic with Link. He doesn’t get a single word out before Link’s lips are on his own and the world deepen around him, the becoming more vibrant then he had ever known.

They spend a lifetime together and enjoy every moment that they share.

As Link lays on his deathbed, Sidon is there with him, holding back tears as he quietly recounts their life together, not even sure if Link can hear his voice any longer. He knows, without a shadow of a doubt, that Link is gone when the blue stones that make up the room dim and grey once more.

Sidon’s grief is a vast and unforgiving trench that takes him years to fully pull himself from. Even after all that time, he still finds himself waking in the middle of the night, his eyes tricking him for just the slightest moment every time, telling him that he can see the blues of the walls. Though, once he blinks, the façade is gone and his world is grey once more.

It’s over one hundred and fifty years later that his vision is not tricking him when the blue of his room is visible to him, even after rubbing his eyes vigorously.

It’s only five years later that the world turns grey once more. He’d never even gotten the chance to meet him.

It’s only fifty years between then and when his world turns vibrant again. He does not waste his chance and begins his search that very day. It takes him another seventeen years to find Link, working as a stable hand in a far corner of the world. It takes another three for him to re-learn every detail about the soul he fell in love with.

It’s another two before they kiss and Sidon sees those beautiful sparks of color behind his eyes.

They live together, happily, for another lifetime. Link passes in his sleep and, again, Sidon grieves.

This cycle continues. Lifetime after lifetime, day after day, Sidon wakes up hoping that his world will be full of color.

The day that Sidon dies, his world is grey and has been that way for nearly two hundred years.

When he opens his eyes again, Link is beside him and his world is full of color once more.


End file.
